Særli
Særli was born on Ord Mantell, but he did not remain there long. His family, traditionally Vahla, relocated often, never remaining in a residence for more than a few months. It was only after a few of these moves when he first began to hear whispers, that his mind first began to stir with a great gift. His Force Sensitivity did not exceed, nor did it near the limits, of the average Vahla - but his skills were quite unnaturally honed from the moment he could form sentences. Even more so when he began to run and play with the other children. The whispers did not stop. They became demanding, they urged him to obey. One evening, quite soon after he turned six, his cries echoed through the small Klatooinian villa his parents rented with three other families. They ran to his aid, fearing the worst - finding him with palms outstretched, whimpering beside the fire. A small metal amulet to Vahl, still aglow with faint red heat, lie upon the floor. His palms were seared with the insignia, redness flushing to the brand. A brand that would be the first of many scars upon his bronzed skin. It was in his eighth year - after nearly 20 moves about the Galaxy - that his family finally brought him to Serenno, upon the recommendation of a Vahlan sage. The sage remarked that he was far from ordinary, that he would serve greatly for their species and lead to their flourishing once more. Serenno did not hold much for the boy. Merely acquaintances and a single friend, the young Hjörþrimul. As he grew older, wiser, and was challenged physically due to his short stature - Særli was even less an enforcer. Instead he managed to solve most issues with little emotion, let alone aggression. He merely could hold his own if pushed into a fight. The whispers continued, shifting into hallucinations and visions of both great terror and scripts of seemingly no meaning. Hjörþrimul was sent away due to her own talents, and though he was wise beyond his years, Særli was not wise enough to make the right decisions. He left for one of Serenno's largest cities. It was here that he introduced himself into the underworlds of the Galaxy - taking back the life his family had surrendered for so many years. He moved, a crew of mentors keeping him in line and showing him the ropes. Eventually, though, a deal went sour and a bounty was placed upon him. Though he was a mere 17 years old, he was in great danger. He returned not because of the threat against his life, but because Hjörþrimul requested his immediate return. His parents insisted he become a tradesworker, for the time being, but he declined to attend any academy or school. As it became clear he was not Chosen, not destined to remain with the central cult (despite his troubled childhood and adolescent years) he instead had to find a new destiny. He remained by Hjörþrimul's side as the mysterious fever wracked her, as her Sight became true vision - as her destiny became evident. Særli has served her since. Though originally a business contact that ensured artefacts and credits were in constant flow to the central coven, travelling about the Galaxy, he eventually became her personal guard as she felt drawn to explore elsewhere. Category:Vahlans Category:Dark Side users Category:Males